Advice From a Friend
by Nazmuko
Summary: Kerry decides that confronting Jack wasn't enough and pays a surprise visit to Sam as well because somebody needs to point our favorite couple in the right direction. Light and funny story set around Threads.


**Disclaimer: **All recognizable characters and settings are property of their lawful owners. This story is written for entertainment purposes only and no profit is made. No copyright infringement intended.

**Spoilers:** Threads (s07e18)

**A/N:** I've started about ten Threads fics over the years (3 this week) but haven't finished any of them before this.

This is a silly little thing, not to be taken too seriously. I've been writing several dark and intense fics (which probably won't ever get finished) and needed a break.

Special thanks to Sammie, Jennifer and Laura for encouragement.

All mistakes are mine. No beta, not my language.

* * *

**Advice from a Friend**

"Agent Johnson." Sam's voice betrayed the surprise her expression managed to hide.

"Can I come in, Colonel Carter? Or is this a bad time?"

"It is," she admitted. "But I don't think your visit can make it any worse." She opened the door and Kerry's lips curled into a sad smile when she realized that was something Jack could have said.

"I'm sorry about your father," Kerry said and sat down in the armchair where Sam gestured her to go.

"Thank you. But somehow I don't think that's why you're here. Would you like something to drink?"

She shook her head. "I'm not planning to stay, Colonel."

Sam lifted a couple of boxes from the couch to make some space to sit down. She didn't relax, though, but instead sat on the edge of the couch with her back straight, like she was ready to flee any moment. The agent looked around the chaotic living room and wondered what was going on. Was she moving? Somehow that didn't seem likely.

"I called off the wedding," Sam confessed and shoved a pile of bridal magazines into one of the boxes. "I didn't realize that canceling a wedding takes as much work as planning one. I'll also have one hell of a cake to eat in a couple of weeks because the bakery doesn't accept last minute cancellations."

"I'm sure the General will help you," Kerry quipped with a little smile. "He seems quite fond of cake."

Sam raised her eyebrows, wondering what the woman's motive was. "I'm not planning to steal your boyfriend if that's what you fear, Agent Johnson."

"Not my boyfriend anymore, Colonel," Kerry said and couldn't help smiling when she saw the relief flash in Carter's eyes before the mask of indifference slid back in place.

"Sorry to hear that."

"You're not." She was done with the polite lies they had been tossing back and forth so far. She came to tell the truth and it was time to get to that part of the visit. "I broke up with him because he's madly in love with you and always will be."

Sam's face went completely blank and this time Kerry knew it wasn't an act, she really had no idea what to say to that.

"Agent Johnson," she finally managed to say, a hint of warning in her voice, or perhaps even a threat. Her posture tensed, shoulders slowly climbing towards her ears.

"Let me talk, please. I won't mention any of this to anyone else or any_where _else. All you need to do is sit down and listen for a moment. That's all I'm asking."

Sam nodded and relaxed a little. She scooted a couple inches further on her seat but still didn't lean against the back of the couch.

"From what I've heard, you're a genius. And I think we both know Jack is not as stupid as he pretends to be."

That earned her a little smile from the Colonel.

"I think if you two really put your heads together, you'll find a way."

"That's what you came here to say?" Sam asked, surprised. "To urge me to go for it?"

Kerry nodded.

"God," Sam sighed and closed her eyes. She leaned back until she was slumped against the back of the couch, her head resting on top of it and face aimed at the ceiling.

"What is it?" Kerry finally asked when the other woman simply sat with her head tilted back and eyes closed. She appeared to be fighting tears but that Kerry couldn't figure out why.

"My Dad told me the same thing an hour before he died. _Pete_ told me the same thing when I gave back his ring."

"Sounds like a smart guy."

"Want his number? I heard he's single nowadays." Sam's voice was laced with sarcasm and Kerry had to laugh out loud. That finally made Sam open her eyes, sit up straight again and make eye contact.

"I really _am_ sorry that you got caught in the middle of this mess," the Colonel apologized, this time with her heart in it, and Kerry waved her worry away.

"I got out before I got too involved, harsh as that sounds. I wouldn't be here if I was heartbroken and devastated. You two would be good together, I know it. Just... _please_, find a way. Retire, get reassigned, hell, get wasted in Vegas and 'accidentally' get married." She did the air quotes which earned a snort from Sam. "And let the President deal with the fallout. You've got friends in high places."

"I don't think I want to involve said friends in my private life," Sam admitted. "And I really shouldn't be talking about this with _you,_ of all people."

Kerry smiled a sad little smile again. "I'll be fine, don't worry about hurting my feelings. But sooner or later someone will get hurt if you keep avoiding the truth."

"I think someone already did," Sam said and nodded towards the boxes that held her half finished wedding plans.

"All the more reason, in my opinion," Kerry concluded and started to get up.

"You sure you don't want to stay? I have tequila. And chocolate ice cream."

"Ah, the perfect cure for a broken heart," Kerry said with a smile. "Thanks for the offer but I don't think that's a good idea. Besides, I think you have phone calls to make, if you're planning to take my advice."

"I didn't say I was."

"I know. But I think you'll come around."

Sam locked the door after her surprise guest, leaned her forehead against the cool wooden surface for a moment and tried to gather her thoughts. And then she went to get the chocolate ice cream.

* * *

"Heading out to the cabin, sir?"

The were given a week of downtime and Sam had a pretty good idea how he was going to spend it. She, however, had no idea what to do. She had to admit that she was tired. Her father's death and funeral, Pete, the world almost ending once again... She could use a break, too, but she knew she'd go stir crazy just sitting around at home and would end up back in her lab in a day or two.

"Yep! I'm trying to bug Daniel to join me. Wanna come along, Carter?" he asked with the same playful grin that always accompanied that offer and Sam's heartbeat sped up when she realized a solution to her problem. Well, couple of problems, to be honest.

"Actually, sir..." Sam started and the smile faded from his face. She swallowed and gathered her courage again. "If that's a _genuine _offer, I'd like to say yes this time."

"Really?" His expression was unreadable and Sam almost took her answer back but she decided to hold her ground, just this once.

"Yes, sir," she agreed with a nod.

"Is it okay if I ask Teal'c, too? You know, a team thing? Or..."

"It's your trip, sir. You can invite who you want."

"You sure?"

Sam flashed him one of her bigger smiles, the ones she saved only for him, and nodded. She wasn't quite ready for a trip alone with him, it would have been too much. But perhaps they could steal a moment or two for a private conversation sometime over the vacation.

Kerry's advice about getting married in Vegas had kept playing in Sam's head ever since that night and it had brought a new idea which she wanted to discuss with the General. Wedding chapels weren't the only thing in Vegas, there was also Area 51. She had already filled up the papers requesting a transfer, but wasn't willing to take that step without his approval.

"Sweet. Flight leaves tomorrow morning at 5:30. Pack something warm, it's still quite cold up there."

"Yes, sir." Sam nodded and turned back to her project.

"And Carter? Thanks."

She wasn't quite sure why he was thanking her, but it didn't really matter. "Always, sir," she said and got a real smile out of him in response. Not one of the playful ones, but an honest, grateful smile that reached all the way to his eyes.

Maybe Agent Johnson was right after all.

* * *

"I've been thinking," Sam said when she felt his presence behind her. She was sitting at the end of the dock, her feet clad in fluffy socks, knees pulled up and her chin resting on top of them. She had a bottle of beer in her hand. It was late already, past midnight, and they had called it a night but she couldn't sleep.

Suddenly she was surrounded with his comforting and familiar scent when Jack lowered his leather jacket on her shoulders.

"Aren't you always?" he asked softly and sat down next to her, grunting softly when his bad knee decided to act up again.

"Actually no," she replied despite the fact that his question had been rhetorical. "It's surprisingly easy to stop thinking here."

"I take that as a compliment."

Sam chuckled and took a sip of her beer. She should have gotten a cup of hot chocolate or something else warm but she hadn't really planned to stay out as long as she had.

"What have you been thinking?"

He sounded almost scared to ask that and Sam had to smile because she was equally scared to answer the question.

"I'm planning to ask for a transfer. To area 51."

"Why?"

"Because the war is over and I'd like to live closer to Cassie."

"Is that the only reason?"

"No," she admitted but didn't elaborate and for a long time they just sat there, side by side, in silence.

"Did you know your ex-girlfriend came to have a chat with me?" Sam finally asked. She had decided to just get it all out in the open, no matter what happened.

"Kerry?"

"Yes." Sam nodded, barely biting back the remark about how many other options were there.

"Do I want to know what she said?"

"That you're in love with me and we should elope in Vegas and let the President deal with the fallout."

They were silent again, staring out into the lake that was glimmering in the moonlight. Sam knew he would talk once he found the words and she was not in a hurry. At least that's what she kept telling herself when her heart threatened to jump out of where it was lodged in her throat.

"She wasn't lying," he finally whispered and Sam released the breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Good."

"What happens now?"

"I guess that depends on what you want to happen," Sam admitted. There was an odd pause in the end where the _sir_ should have been but it didn't feel appropriate in the conversation they were having.

"Well, kissing you is pretty high on the list," Jack admitted, much to Sam's surprise and she couldn't help a relieved giggle escaping her lips.

"Haven't we talked about giggling, Sam?"

_Sam_. The name sounded so natural leaving his lips, like it belonged there.

"So you're OK with me transferring, Jack?" she asked instead of commenting.

He stole the beer from her hand and took a sip. "Rumors say Hammond is retiring. And they want me to take over the Homeworld Security."

Sam's heart fell once again. "You'd still be my boss."

"Yeah," Jack said with a wince and gulped down half of the remaining beer before he gave the bottle back.

"Plan B?"

The man always had a plan B. And if he didn't, they'd come up with one together. No reason to panic just yet, she reminded herself, trying to ignore the fact that she had just offered her heart to him on a silver platter and it all might be for nothing.

"You get transferred first, we get married while you're out of my command, we let the president deal with the fallout."

Sam snorted and downed the remaining beer, then turned to look at him. She couldn't read his face very well in the moonlight but he seemed to be serious about the suggestion. "Alright," she agreed with a nod.

"Really?" Jack's eyebrows shot into his hairline.

"Yes. But that's the most unromantic proposal I've ever heard of."

"Sweet," he sighed and covered her hand with his own, giving it a gentle squeeze. "And I'll make up for it later."

"I'm sure you will."

She was really looking forward to that kissing he had mentioned.

* * *

"One more piece, sir?" Sam asked and nodded towards the cake that was sitting in the middle of the coffee table.

"Never thought I'd say this, Carter, but I think I can't even _look_ at cake for a week."

It had been too late to cancel the wedding cake but luckily the bakery had agreed to change the decorations and so it had turned into a _Happy Transfer to Nevada _cake. It was covered with event horizon blue fondant and decorated with hieroglyphs that, according to Daniel, translated into extremely rude expressions when written together. That didn't change the fact that it had been meant for seventy-six people.

"Teal'c?" Sam asked.

They took the two top layers to SGC and shared them with some friends in an unofficial farewell party, but there was still half of the lowest layer left.

"I, too, believe I have consumed adequate amounts of the cake."

"Daniel?"

"God, no," the archaeologist groaned. Sam had guessed that reaction, based on the fact that he was lying on the floor, holding his stomach.

Sam heaved a sigh and cut one more slice for herself before she took the rest into the refrigerator. It had already been cleaned, except for the drinks they had gotten for the party. They would leave in the morning.

"Should I pack some for the drive?" she asked before she closed the door.

"I think it would be better to donate it to the neighbors," Jack said.

"What time are you leaving?" Daniel asked for the fifth time. Apparently he kept forgetting.

"Five," Sam told him once again. "Assuming I can wake up the General."

"Hey!" Jack yelped. "I'm a light sleeper."

"Yes, off-world," she admitted. "However, I've tried to wake you up when you've passed out on the couch after a hockey game and it's not easy, sir."

"I am willing to offer my assistance," Teal'c announced and Sam chuckled.

"Thanks, Teal'c."

"Why are you going with her again, Jack?" Daniel asked, a repeated questions as well. "It's a long drive."

"All the more reason not to let Carter go alone."

"You don't have to drive your things across the country, Sam. You could just fly there and let a truck bring the rest later."

"I could," Sam admitted. "But I like the idea of a road trip. Makes it more real that I'm really leaving."

It was true, though. Planes were so fast. One moment you're in one place and couple hours later in another one and then you try to wrap your head around the fact that it's your new home now and you won't be going back. Well, of course she'd come back occasionally, she was keeping the house because she'd be needed at the SGC every now and then, but still.

"Besides, I'm really looking forward to seeing Vegas," Jack quipped. He turned to smile at Sam, even winking a little, and she grinned back. Daniel was still lying on the floor and couldn't see them, but Teal'c raised a curious eyebrow.

Their friends might just kill them when they found out they got married as soon as they got to Vegas but they were still officially in the same chain of command until Sam reported to duty in Area 51 and they didn't want the word to spread just yet.

They would have a formal reception later on and beg for forgiveness.

* * *

Jack woke up when the car jerked a little as Sam backed out of a driveway. However, he didn't recognize _whose_ driveway it was.

"Carter?" he mumbled.

"We couldn't wake you up so Teal'c carried you into the car," Sam explained, switching her gaze between the mirrors and the porch of the house. It was only when the door opened that Jack realized who lived there.

Kerry had obviously just woken up, not a surprise considering it was 05:12 in the morning, and was wrapped in a long, pink robe. She lifted up the box that was placed in front of her door, read the note and then looked around, trying to find the person who left it. Sam waved at her and the agent waved back.

"Cake," Sam explained and rolled onto the practically empty street. "And a thank you note."

"Nice thought. But for the record, you're not inviting her to the wedding. I don't want you two comparing notes or something."

"We'll see, honey."

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews are always appreciated! They might encourage me to finish something longer and/or more serious. :D


End file.
